The Life and Times of 221B
by Brandolyn
Summary: The Life and Times of 221B (also known as 'Snipits') is a story where every chapter is a different quick glimpse into the day to day lives of the inhabitants and frequent visitors of 221B Baker Street:Sherlock Holmes, his wife Brianna Turner and their best friends John and Mary Watson. Every chapter is a mini-stand-alone story in the tale of the Holmes/ Turner (and Watson) story.


Sherlock and Brianna's personalities are so different it's easy to believe that compromise is a big part of their relationship- despite the fact that John would say "He doesn't know how to compromise. It's one of the many things he's _deleted_ over the years."

One of the couple's many compromises is about 'going for coffee'.

Brianna loves coffee shops. She likes her coffee full of decadent flavours and topped with whipping cream. She likes chatting in booths or little café tables under colourful patio umbrellas, but Sherlock doesn't. Sherlock cannot sit still very long surrounded by people; not to mention surrounded by people gossiping or staring at him awkwardly over his picture in the paper. And when Sherlock is bored or unhappy, he's miserable to be around.

Since they cannot agree to get coffee at a café, Brianna and Sherlock compromise by going into a café, taking their drinks in take-away cups, and enjoying the warm beverages as they wander the streets and parks of London.

During one of these 'coffee-walk compromises' Brianna was walking with her arms wrapped around one of Sherlock's, leaning against him in a fit of giggles as the Detective told her the story of 'Mycroft and the Spiked Christmas Punch'. Sherlock finished the story and laughed his deep chuckle and stopped walking abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Brianna kept laughing but looked up at him curiously. Sherlock's eyes were fixed on a woman racing through traffic to get to them.

Sherlock looked down at Brianna, "I'm sorry about this."

"About what?" Brianna wondered as the dark haired woman approached. Brianna could tell, even from across the street that the woman was beautiful: she had long dark hair, dark eyes accented by minimal makeup, under well-kept eyebrows. She was wearing a fashionable black suede jacket with a crimson scarf and hat combination that Brianna made a mental note to recreate later. The stranger crossed the street, and Brianna noticed her dark jeans, ankle high leather boots and manicured nails. She was very pretty, and almost familiar.

"Actually, I take it back, you'll probably enjoy this." Sherlock raised his eyebrows playfully and Brianna wiggled her eyebrows back as she continued to sip her coffee, watching the woman catch her breath before she reached them.

When the stranger spoke her voice was sweet, but her words held bitterness. "I thought that was you _Sherl_." She let her tongue linger on the last word.

"Sherl?" Brianna crinkled her nose as if the nickname left a bad taste in her mouth, and hid her face behind another sip from her cup. "Do you mean Sherlock?" She asked; not impolitely.

The dark haired woman ignored Brianna and very bluntly- as if she knew him well, asked, "Where did you snag this one? Was it at another wedding?"

"Well as a matter of fact," Sherlock began only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but he's just using you." The dark haired stranger turned from Brianna, back to Sherlock. "Have you proposed to her as well?"

"Hold on, _as well_?" One thin blonde eyebrow raised above Brianna's green eyes. She looked from the stranger to Sherlock.

"Actually," Sherlock tried to cut in.

"Oh no. Were you going to propose and I ruined it? Shoot." She scuffed her boot on the ground pouting cartoonishly, her dark eyes sparkled with mischief as she winked at Sherlock. The Detective sighed. "Are you faking a relationship with her so you can get to her boss? Is some evil genius going to take over the world now? Have I just ruined your plan?"

"I hope not." Brianna said sarcastically before looking at the stranger trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. Finally recognizing her from an old tale of Sherlock's, and from a wedding photo on the Watson's mantle, she cried out, "You're Janine!"

Janine looked stunned, "Um, yes. Do I know you?"

"Janine, let me help you." Sherlock finally interceded. "No I am not faking a relationship with this woman, no I have never intended to use her to get close to anyone for a case, and yes I did 'snag her' at a wedding." He winked quickly at Brianna. "It was ours. And the only thing you have ruined today is our coffee date. Janine Lewis, allow me to introduce, Brianna Turner, my wife."

Brianna suppressed a laugh as she looked at Janine; the colour had drained from her face. She held out a hand to the stunned woman and shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Janine did not reply. "Sorry for the confusion, but I appreciate you trying to look out for me." Janine still did not reply, so Sherlock pulled Brianna away to leave Janine alone on the sidewalk to process the new information.

As the couple walked away Sherlock looked down at Brianna as she released the laughter she had been suppressing in front of Sherlock's ex.

Sherlock smiled. "I thought you might appreciate the humour in that situation."

"That never would have happened if we had stayed in the café." Brianna teased, making a case for her side of the 'café' argument.

"No," Sherlock agreed, "it could have been worse."

Brianna took another sip from her cup. She entwined her fingers with his and looked at her husband sideways, asking playfully, "So, how many other people _have_ you proposed to?"

Sherlock smirked. "Oh, just 2 or 3."


End file.
